


Перемены

by WTFFantasticBeasts2020 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2020
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 2





	Перемены

Нурменгард менялся. И не сказать, что Винде нравились эти перемены. Она любила тёмные коридоры, где по углам в тенях прятались чьи-то тайны; любила запах сырости и старины, который, казалось, пропитал весь замок насквозь. Как раз с него и начались первые перемены. Однажды, проходя мимо кухни, на которой обычно крутились домовики, Винда почувствовала яркий аромат мускатного ореха и корицы. Он был настолько плотным и густым, что будто обволакивал всё тело. Тогда она не решилась заглянуть: мало ли какие эксперименты затеяли домовики по приказу Гриндельвальда. Но это стало повторяться, и в конце концов, когда Винда снова почувствовала этот запах, она, не сдержавшись, приоткрыла дверь, предварительно наложив Заглушающее. К её удивлению, на кухне были не домовики. У длинного стола спиной к двери стояла Куини Голдштейн и, тихонько мурлыкая себе под нос смутно знакомую мелодию, вымешивала тесто, словно самый обычный магл. Запястье Куини было испачкано в муке, и Винда поймала себя на мысли, что хочет подойти и стереть с её кожи белый порошок, который смотрелся на ней почти преступно-неправильно. Куини вдруг замерла, её пальцы были всё ещё погружены в мягкое тесто, а плечи опустились. Она будто вот-вот собиралась обернуться. Тогда Винда аккуратно прикрыла дверь, хоть и знала, что заклинание не даст ей выдать своё присутствие.

Она испугалась. Чувство было странным и непривычным. Винда ускорила шаг, чуть не убегая от кухни, преследующего запаха и глупого, приставучего мотива. Дурацкая музыка крутилась в голове ещё неделю.

В следующий раз это случилось на собрании аколитов. Винда внимательно слушала Гриндельвальда, стараясь не упустить важных деталей. Её правая рука лежала на подлокотнике софы, Винда задумчиво водила ей по бархатной обивке. Опустив руку, она вдруг почувствовала под пальцами что-то мягкое. Это была небольшая подушка с кружевной оборкой и вышитой в самом центре розой. Эта, казалось бы, неприметная, маленькая вещь будто меняла всю комнату целиком. Теперь незначительными и бледными казались тяжелые гардины из тёмно-зелёного бархата, выцветшие и пыльные, портреты с суровыми лицами, замершие, словно неживые. Одна возмутительно игривая деталь изменила пространство до неузнаваемости. Винда огляделась вокруг и наткнулась на взгляд Куини. Та стояла позади Гриндельвальда и смотрела прямо на Винду. 

Из речи Гриндельвальда Винда больше не поняла ни слова, до конца собрания то и дело возвращаясь взглядом к подушке.

Третий раз грозил переполнить чашу терпения. Посреди малой гостиной стояла ваза с ярко-алыми розами на длинных стеблях. Винда подошла к ней и, как загипнотизированная, провела по стеблю, уколов палец об острый шип. 

— Эпискеи! — Внезапно появившаяся Куини направила палочку на её палец и мягко улыбнулась. — Осторожно, красота бывает опасной. 

Винда почувствовала покалывание на коже вокруг пореза.

— Поэтому ты так стараешься украсить Нурменгард? — Винда сама понимала, что несёт откровенную чушь, но то ли приторно сладкий запах роз затуманил ее разум, то ли присутствие Куини.

— Дело не в месте, дело во мне. — Куини подошла ближе, каблуки её розовых туфель глухо стучали о дощатый пол.

Винда пожала плечами, стараясь сохранить безразличный вид, но знакомый запах мускатного ореха и близость Куини сводили на нет эти усилия. 

Они впервые за долгое время остались наедине, и Винда представила, как её мысли громко и отчётливо звучат в голове Куини. Если на собраниях та могла не заметить их или перепутать с чьими-то другими, то сейчас это было невозможно.

«Уйдёт или нет?» 

Стук каблуков стал ответом. Конечно, уйдёт, она ведь не безумна, она ведь слышала её мысли, она знает всё.

— Коллопортус, — тихо произнесла Куини, и Винда не поверила услышанному.

Она хотела задать тысячу вопросом, но задала только один:

— Уверена? 

— Да. 

Куини подошла и осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по ее щеке.

— Не боишься?

В ответ Винда получила только улыбку, которую,не медля больше не секунды, стёрла поцелуем. Куини ахнула, приоткрыв мягкие губы. Она повела плечом, зашелестел шелк молочно-белой блузки, спадающей на бедра. Винда провела по её шее и вниз по руке, задев кружевную бретель и оголяя грудь, осторожно и медленно, словно боясь испугать. Зарылась пальцами в упругие кудри, несильно оттягивая назад и углубляя поцелуй. Он вышел смазанным и острым, словно укол жалящего заклятья, но прекращать его не хотелось. 

Доверчивая, глупенькая Куини с выставленной напоказ душой — такой её все считали, но Винда чувствовала в ней что-то большее. Клубящуюся темноту, не находящую выхода. Тайные желания, спрятанные глубоко под шелковыми блузками, тонким кружевом белья и бледной кожей.

Винда отстранилась, увидев растерянное больше обычного выражение лица Куини, и погладила пальцами влажные, всё ещё чуть приоткрытые губы, проникая в рот и лаская язык, а затем коснулась сосков, немного их растирая. Куини дёрнулась сначала назад, а потом вперёд, обнимая за шею и касаясь лица лёгкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями.

Снаружи послышались чьи-то шаги, и Винда, несмотря на наложенный Коллопортус, аппарировала их в свою спальню. Здесь удушливый аромат роз не мешал ей наслаждаться запахом Куини. Винда подтолкнула её к кровати, и Куини сделала несколько шагов назад, пока не упала на мягкое одеяло, коротко ойкнув. Она немного поёрзала и неаккуратно сбросила туфли, которые разлетелись в разные стороны, глухо ударившись о пол. Какое-то время Винда просто смотрела на неё, откровенно любуясь тем, как она, обычно такая воздушная, будто прибывшая из другого мира, лежит с обнажённой грудью, неуклюже опираясь на локти, прячет взгляд за упавшими на лицо волосами; как краснеет кончик её носа под пристальным взглядом. В этот момент Куини была настолько настоящая, что можно было не бояться, что от одного неверного движения она разобьётся, словно фарфоровая статуэтка. 

Винда легко стянула с неё юбку вместе с бельём и опустилась на колени. 

Она погладила вход, чувствуя влагу на пальцах, провела несколько раз вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь сбивчивым дыханием Куини, а затем резко вставила два пальца, одновременно немного надавив на клитор. Куини глубоко, рвано вдохнула и как будто совсем перестала дышать. Винда чувствовала, как напряглись её бёдра и оназамерла. Словно трескалась скорлупа, выпуская на волю настоящую Куини Голдштейн. Винда не любила перемены, но эта ей определённо нравилась. Нравились закушенная губа, спутавшиеся волосы, пот, выступивший на лбу, и взгляд — одновременно растерянный и ждущий. Такой, каким Винда его запомнила в их первую встречу. 

Куини подалась вперёд, насаживаясь на пальцы и прогибаясь в спине, её рука вцепилась в одеяло так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Винде нравилось ловить эти микродвижения. Раз за разом вытаскивая пальцы почти полностью и снова вкручивая их в горячее нутро, она внимательно следила за реакцией Куини. 

Винда погладила её по бедру, словно успокаивая. Куини дрожала, её тихие стоны в абсолютной тишине комнаты звучали донельзя пошло и откровенно, с каждым мгновеньем становясь всё громче. А когда Винда чуть сильнее надавила на клитор, Куини коротко вскрикнула, и пальцы её разжались, отпуская помятую ткань. 

***

Винда наложила Согревающее. Сама она почти никогда не мёрзла, но заметила, как всё ещё раздетая Куини ёжится от прохлады. 

Куини что-то невнятно пробормотала в благодарность.

И Винда вдруг сказала: 

— Та мелодия, которую ты однажды напевала, напомнила мне... — Она замолчала, глядя в серый потолок и стараясь рассмотреть далёкое видение прошлого, словно собиралась вызвать Патронуса. — В детстве у меня была музыкальная шкатулка. Фарфоровая балерина в отвратительно-розовой пачке танцевала под очень похожий мотив.

— Ты могла бы забрать её из поместья сюда. — Куини посмотрела на неё с задумчивой полуулыбкой, вероятно, точно зная, о чём она думает.

Винда оглянулась на пустующий столик рядом с кроватью. Она не любила перемены, но зачем-то кивнула: 

— Думаю, да.


End file.
